Welcome To California
by WomensWrestlingLover
Summary: Aero Varnado, a Florida native tells his father that he wanted to move to California to live with his sister named Mercedes Varnado. So he gets what he wants and moves to California which means, a new school, new home, and new rules. Will Aero like the different environment or will he decide to go back with father? (Sorry if the summary sucks, hopefully the story is better)
1. Period 1: HISTORY

**September 15, 2014**

"Okay class, I want everyone to sit down, take out your history books, and turn to chapter 26 and read that entire chapter. And while you do that I am going to take attendance, so when i call your name, I want you to say here." Mr. Brooks said to his class

"Alexander Rusev...I guess he's absent once again"

"Aero Varnado...I guess he's absent also"

"Alexis Kauffman"

"Here" said a cheerful yet laid back blonde with blue highlights in her hair

"Joseann Offerman"

"Here" said a small, caramel skinned latina

"Mercedes Varnado"

"I'm here Mr. Brooks" said an average height, light-skinned african-american women, while putting on her shutter shades

"Okay, oh and next time just say here, like I told you to"

"Okay sorry geez" Mercedes said with sarcasm in her voice

"Saraya Bevis"

"Here" said a pale, taller woman, with a british accent

"Taylor Rotunda"

"I'M HERE MR. BROOKS AND I B-" said an abnormally excited student, who was about six feet tall

"Yeah yeah you "bolieve" you'll do good today I get it, you don't need to say it everytime"

"Okay sir just as long as you know"

"Tenille Dashwood"

"Here" said another blonde except without any other colors in her hair

"And Pamela-"

"I'M HERE SIR AND READY TO LEARN" said a small brunette who was also abnormally excited to be in class

"Ummm okay now that that's taken care of anybody want to tell us what they just r-"

"IM HERE MR. BROOKS, SORRY I'M LATE I...GOT IN AN ACCIDENT ON MY WAY HERE" said a shorter male, with the same complexion as a three musketeer candy bar, with his clothes tattered and a noticeable bruise on the right side of his face, as he limped into the classroom

"Mr. Varnado, normally I'd tell you to leave, but since it's your first day at this school, I'm going to let you take a seat" Mr. Brooks said causing Mercedes to look up at the student who came late and was also beat up

"Thank you" Aero said as he went to sit in the back corner of the classroom to sit by himself but was stopped by a female voice calling his name

"Aero come here" Mercedes said patting the seat next to her signaling him to sit next to her causing Aero to turn around and limp to the seat and sit down. "Aero what the fuck happened to you" Mercedes said as she put her glasses on her head and started to cry"

"Sis don't cry, I'm okay I promise" Aero said trying to make his sister stop crying

"Saraya did he just call her his sis" Alexis whispered to the younger british girl

"That's what I heard, and besides they have same last name so they probably are brothers and sisters" Saraya whispered back to Alexis

"Well technically that doesn't automatically make them related Saraya, There's a lot of people who share the last names with others, but don't even know each other so yeah... you can't be to sure"

"Okay Alexis first of all, they have the same last name, second, she told him to sit next to her, third, she's sitting their crying for him. And on top of all of that, they kind of look alike"

"That is true, and now that you said something, I do see the similarities between them two"

"But Aero, look at you, you have a giant bruise on your face and your clothes are all fucked up" Mercedes said as she continued crying for her little brother "Who did this to you"

"Sis I know I look horrible, but I'm fine and I'm sorry but I can't tell you who did this to me" Aero told his older sister as he pulled her into his arms

"Why not? I'm your sister for Christ sake, your big sister in fact."

"I know, but it's just-"

"I'm here Phillip" a tall figure said as he entered the classroom

"Fuck" Aero said to himself as the man entered the room

"Alexander next time you call me that, I'm not letting you into my classroom so sit down and do what everyone else is doing" Mr. Brooks told him with obvious irritation in his voice

"Bro why are you putting your head down. Oh hell no, did he do this to you?" Mercedes said as she rubbed the back of her little brother, and he just simply nodded his head even though it was still on the table. "Okay that's all I need to-" Mercedes started as she tried to stand up but was sat back down by Aero pulling her arm down

"No please don't draw his attention over here, it's just going to make things worse" Aero begged to Mercedes as he saw her getting more and more angry the longer he was holding her back from attacking the tall bulgarian

"But-"

"Please sis I'm begging you. Please don't do anything"

"Okay fine, I won't do anything to him I promise"

Mercedes kept her promise with her little brother but unfortunately it didn't matter whether she did or if she didn't because, about twenty minutes later, the attacker of Aero still found his way to catch sight of his victim and attempted to continue what he started even though class was still in session.

"Hey new kid" the tall bulgarian student called out to Aero, but got ignored by him which in term, angered the older student causing him to ball up a piece as he attempted to throw it at Aero

"Do it and I'll make sure you stay after and sweep my entire classroom. I don't care if you're late to your next class, and I doubt that you care either" Mr. Brooks said as he caught Alex trying to throw his paper at Aero, causing Rusev to put his arm down and start doing his work again

About half an hour passed, then the bell rang and Mr. Brooks gave students to pack up and be dismissed from the classroom, all but one student

"Aero can I have a word with you? And don't worry, I'll give you a late pass just in case you don't make it in time" Mr. Brooks said as he noticed Aero about to leave the classroom which made both Mercedes and Aero turn back around and walk towards Mr. Brooks

"Sure, what's up Mr. Brooks?" Aero said once he reached the teacher's desk

"Is Rusev the reason why you were late today?

Aero just simply looked at Mr. Brooks in confusion since he didn't actually know any students by name due to the fact that it was his first dayat this school. "Who is Rusev?"

"The tall guy who I told not to throw the paper or else he'd be sweeping my class after the bell rang"

"Ooooh him? Yeah he is the reason why I was late today, but I promise I won't be late anymore to your class"

"It's okay, that's not my main concern. My main concern is your safety, so let me guess he did this because you're a new student didn't he?" Mr. Brooks asked so Aero just nodded his head as he began to speak

"Yea but please don't say anything about it, I know you're obliged to inform someone because you're a teacher, but I'm asking you not to say anything to anyone please"

"Okay I won't say anything, but I need you to be careful around him okay?

"Okay, thanks Mr. Brooks" Aero said as he shook the hand of his teacher and got himself and his sister a late pass since the tardy bell was about to ring

"Oh and Aero, just to let you know, every two months this school allows students during lunch to go to a fitness room, where they have a boxing ring for students who don't get along to let out all their anger, but it's only for one day every two months. So if you'd like to do it, the next one is next month on the seventh"

"Okay thank you, I'll definitely look into it" Aero said as him and his sister left the classroom

**Well hopefully you like this chapter. And also PM me if you'd like to see any other WWE/NXT characters (even if they don't wrestle anymore). P.S. sorry I used so many commas in this chapter**

**5 Reviews = New Chapter**


	2. Period 2: PE

Period 2: P.E.

"Mercedes?" Aero said to his sister as the two were walking well for Aero's situation limping to his next class

"Yeah bro?" Mercedes said as she turned her attention from her phone to her little brother and started to smile

"I love you so much" Aero stated to his older sister

"Awww that's cute bro, I love you too" Mercedes said right before the bell rang

"God damn it, I'm late" Aero said as he put his head down and started to get upset

"Bro calm down it's your first day and we have late passes so don't worry. Keep your head up, okay? Mercedes said trying to cheer her little brother up while hugging him

"Thanks sis, I forgot about that" Aero replied as he hugged his sister back

"You're welcome and I can tell. Now who's the teacher for your next class and what is your next class?"

"Uhhh...I have P.E and my teacher is " Aero said as he read his class schedule

"Wait does it say N Garcia or B Garcia?" Mercedes asked as she squinted her eyes

"It says N Garcia-Colace, but I have B Garcia-Colace for third period which is Health...Hey sis I know this is a stupid question but, are they twins? Aero asked while stuttering over his words

"Well of course they are silly that's why they have the same exact last name" Mercedes joked at her little brother

"One more question...Are they ugly? Aero asked his sister, but Mercedes just laughed and told him that she'll let him see for himself

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean sis" Aero asked Mercedes while grabbing her hand and showing a look of mixed emotions on his face

"HEY WHERE ARE YOU TWO SUPPOSED TO BE RIGHT NOW!?" asked a shorter woman with an annoyingly high-pitched voice wearing a long black dress "Oh and what a surprise, it's you again Ms. Varnado late to class...again"

"Oh shut up Stephanie this is his first day at this school so I'm just showing him where his classes are. And besides that, we have late passes" Mercedes argued with the older woman

"What, is this your boyfriend or something?" Stephanie asked while laughing at Mercedes

"No he's actually my little brother and he's from Florida, so I'm just showing him his classes and where he has to go during nutrition and lunch" Mercedes said as she explained herself to Stephanie

"Well make it quick, I don't want to see you two just roaming around my school" Stephanie said to the two siblings before walking the opposite direction as Mercedes and Aero were going

"Yeah yeah whatever, anyways, let's go Aero the P.E field is right up there." Mercedes told her little brother as she pointed up a hill towards a bunch of gym teachers taking attendance "And don't worry about dressing for P.E, it's your first day so she'll give you a pass and I'll be here when the bell rings to walk you to my table at nutrition."

"Okay thank you so much sis, but which one is my teacher?"

"She's the one wearing a black hat that says fearless in red letters with a matching shirt and matching socks"

"Ok thanks sis I love you" Aero replied before giving Mercedes a hug

"Haha I love you too bro and you're welcome" Mercedes responded as she hugged her brother back and kissed him on his forehead

Aero just smiled and limped towards the P.E field, and almost seven minutes later he finally made it to his class and that's when he saw his gym teacher that his sister had described to him earlier. Aero was utterly speechless as he approached his teacher

"Hey kid, you must be Aero?" Ms. Garcia asked as Aero approached her "Hello..kid?" She said again as she called out to Aero and waved her hand in front of his face trying to get his attention

"Huh?, oh sorry Ms. Garcia I was distracted by something" Aero stated as he was taken out of his daydreaming but Ms. Garcia just laughed and smiled at the kid before telling him to sit in the chair by her desk, in which Aero did what he was told and limped to the seat next to the teacher's desk. After Aero sat down he decided to look around at the other classmates, but his heart dropped when his eyes met with another student's...Alexander Rusev. Aero nervously shook his head and then layed it on the table and prayed that Rusev wouldn't try anything since P.E was an open-field class and Ms. Garcia was a female. (no offense to Nikki or any other female)

"Okay everyone, today we WERE going to run a mile around the track, BUT since we have a new student I'll just let you all have a free day...Oh and by the way his name is Aero and he's from Florida. So everyone, you can either socialize or be active it's your choice." Ms. Garcia announced as she put her hands on Aero's shoulders.

"YESSSS THANK YOU AERO!" The whole class said, well everyone but Aero's bully who just stood up and proceeded to make his way towards Aero. Aero noticed this and scooted his chair closer to Ms. Garcia's chair.

"Aero what's wrong sweetheart?" Ms. Garcia asked as she felt Aero's shoulder brush against her own

"Its just-" Aero started but was cut off by Rusev calling out to him

"Hey stupid new kid" Rusev insulted as he walked up to Aero

"Dude can you please leave me alone, I don't even know you, yet you still insist on making my life at this school a living hell. I mean what's your problem with me?" Aero said as his eyes started to tear up

"Ha. Look at the stupid little American cry"

"ALEX HE SAID LEAVE HIM ALONE, NOW GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY DAMN TABLE!" Ms. Garcia shouted at Rusev, obviously getting angry at him for picking on Aero

"Shut up you stupid American bitch, I don't need to-" Rusev began but was cut off by Aero punching him in the face causing Rusev to stumble back a few steps

"Dude the only bitch here is you, so if you wanna fight me then I'm ready. I've had enough of your shit for one day Rusev" Aero stated as he stood up and clenched his fists in anger, but Rusev just walked away mumbling to himself while holding his chin so, Aero sat back down in his seat and looked at Ms. Garcia who had her mouth open in shock.

"Oh god I'm in trouble now aren't I?" Aero asked after looking at his teacher's facial expression as to what she had just witnessed

"N-No of course not, actually your consequence will be the opposite, which means you'll be rewarded by me" Ms. Garcia told Aero as she smiled at him. "I've never had a student stand up for me like that especially to that kid...thank you sweetheart" Ms. Garcia added on as she gave Aero a hug

"You're welcome Ms. Garcia" Aero replied as he hugged her back

"Oh please Aero, you can call me Nikki or Coco"

"Okay thanks Nikki I'll be sure to remember that" Aero said as he smiled at Nikki

"Good...but you know, I think you and I will get along together just fine Aero"

"That's what it seems like, I hope that it stays that way"

"It will sweetheart but that's all I'm going to say because it looks like those girls are coming this way" Nikki said pointing to three girls making their way to Nikki's table; one really short, just a little shorter than Aero; one a little taller than Nikki, who had really pale skin and jet black hair whom he had noticed from the previous class; and the other had red hair and was barely a little taller than the pale girl

"Hey kid you're uhhh...Aero right?" the pale girl asked possessing a British accent

"Y-Yeah, wait weren't you in my last class?" Aero asked while squinting his eyes and smiling at the ghost-skinned girl in front of him

"History right?"

"Yeah, with Mr. Brooks"

"Yes that was me, the name's Saraya but I like to be called Paige. Nice to meet you Aero" Saraya said while holding her hand out in which Aero shook her hand as he smiled at her

"Well my name is April but you can call me AJ, everyone else does" the shorter girl said as she twirled her hair while smiling at Aero

"Hey AJ, the name's Aero" Aero replied as he held his hand out while smiling at the shorter girl

"Oh sorry I don't shake hands, I should've told you" AJ said as she gave Aero a hug and of course, Aero hugged her back

"Well my name is Victoria or Tori but everyone calls me Alicia or Foxy, nice to meet you Aero" The redhead said as she shook hands with Aero

"It's nice to meet you also Tori" Aero said while smiling at all three girls but mainly AJ and Paige

"You're cute Aero" AJ said as she continued smiling and twirling her hair

"Thanks, you are too" Aero replied as he looked AJ up and down, studying her carefully

"Thank you, but hey do you wanna sit with us?"

"Uhhh...sure" Aero answered before AJ pulled him by his wrist and started dragging him to where the three girls were sitting previously causing Aero to groan in pain every time he walked on his left leg

"OH MY GOD AJ BE CAREFUL WITH HIS LEG!" Paige shouted as she noticed Aero being dragged by AJ

"WHY? Aero what's wrong with your leg?" AJ asked as she frowned at Aero

"Rusev assaulted him earlier for being a new student" Paige said as her and Alicia caught up to Aero and AJ

"Awww poor baby, are you okay Aero?" AJ asked Aero as she grabbed his hand lightly and rubbing the back of it

"Of course I'm fine, I mean my leg hurts really bad but it'll heal eventually" Aero said while smiling at AJ

"Well I think that was pretty cool how you stood up to Alex for Ms. Garcia" Paige said as everyone sat down on their backpacks and the other girls agreed with Paige

"Well of course I'll stand up to him or any other guy for a woman but thanks for the compliment"

"But Aero, why exactly did you stand up to Alex for Ms. Garcia?" Alicia asked

"Well...like I said, I'll stand up to any guy especially for a woman because to me, women are like the source to human life on Earth and we wouldn't even be here today if it weren't for women, which is why I got upset when he called her a bitch" Aero explained to the three girls

"Awww I think that's really sweet Aero, I wish there were more guys like you" AJ said causing the other girls to agree with her

With that said the four students just talked for the remainder of the period about their previous life before coming to the school they attended now. And when everyone was finished talking, the bell rang and Nikki gave the class permission to leave. All except for Aero

"Aero sweetheart may I speak with you for a minute please?" Nikki asked as she noticed Aero about to leave the P.E field causing him and the three girls to turn around and walk towards Nikki (well Aero is still limping)

"Of course CoCo... what's up?" Aero asked as he approached Nikki

"Thanks for protecting me earlier baby. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome CoCo, and I'll be more than happy to do it again if I need to."

"Thanks sweetheart...oh and I noticed that you're limping, so I was going to ask if you'd like some crutches to take some pressure off of your leg?"

"Yes please, my leg hurts really bad"

"I can see that baby, so come with me to my office and I'll get the crutches for you"

"Okay thanks CoCo" Aero said as he and the three girls proceeded towards Nikki's office

"You're welcome"

* * *

"Hey bro, how was this class and where are you going?" Mercedes asked as she saw her brother about to go into Nikki's office

"Hey sis, it was so damn fun and I was about to get some crutches from Nikki" Aero stated and Mercedes simply nodded her head and greeted the three girls as she waited in the office with the three girls and her

"Aero sit right here babe" Nikki said as she pointed to a table, in which Aero happily obliged. Nikki then proceeded to wrap a brace around arond Aero's left knee causing him to wince in pain which Nikki quickly noticed; "Baby I know it hurts but I just want you to get better" She added as she finished wrapping the brace around his leg and handed him the crutches

"I know and thanks for everything CoCo, I really appreciate it" Aero said as he used the crutches to get off of the table

"You're welcome sweetie" Nikki replied and kissed Aero on his cheek making him smile really hard; "Oh and if you ever need anything, you know where to find me" Nikki added again

"Okay thanks CoCo"

And with that, everyone exited the office and proceeded towards the cafe-teria. Paige and Alicia went their own seperate ways, and AJ just went with Aero and Mercedes as they proceeded to Mercedes' table.

* * *

**HEY EVERYONE SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. I'VE JUST BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND HOSPITALS AND OTHER THINGS BUT ANYWAY I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU HAPPENED TO LIKE THIS CHAPTER. THANK YOU SO MUCH, I LOVE YOU ALL**

**5 Reviews = New Chapter**


	3. Nutrition

_**Aero, AJ, and Mercedes, were currently sitting at Mercedes' table since it was nutrition, and they were talking about completely random stuff.**_

"So Aero...how are you liking this school so far bro?"

"Well other than getting beat up for no reason by someone I don't know, I would say it's just fine."

"Well damn asshole, it was just a fucking question, you don't have to be so sarcastic about it."

"Sis please calm down, I wasn't trying to be sarcastic just now, I was being completely honest with you. I really do this school so far."

"Oh...well sorry, it really sounded like you were trying to be sarcastic when you said that bro. I'm so sorry"

"It's fine." Aero said as he frowned and put his head on the table

"Bro you are so sensitive, and it's kinda adorable" Mercedes said as she rubbed the back of her little brother while smiling

_**At that moment, two other students sat down at the table with Mercedes, AJ, and Aero.**_

"HEY JOJO!" Mercedes shouted as a smaller girl, smaller than AJ, sat on the left of her. She then hugged JoJo super tight as if it would be the last day she would ever see her.

"Well damn, I guess someone missed me" JoJo replied as she giggled and hugged Mercedes back just as tight

"I really did miss you JoJo"

"I can see that" JoJo said as she pulled away from her and blushed hard

"Hey Alexis" Mercedes said to the other girl who sat down at the same time that JoJo did

"Hey Mercedes, Hey AJ" Alexis replied "Hey aren't you the new kid from my first period?...Mr. Brooks' class? She added while pointing at Aero

"If you're talking to me then yeah I am the new student" Aero replied

"Well hi I'm Alexis, nice to meet you" she said extending her hand out to Aero

"Hey I'm Aero, it's nice to meet you as well" he replied as he shook her hand lightly

_**After Alexis and Aero shook hands with each other, everyone at the table started talking to Aero and asking him why he was on crutches since he was new, and they wanted to get to know him a little better...that was until an additional student sat at the table and once the student spoke, Aero immediately looked up to see who it was and ended up staring at the student **_

"Good Morning screamers" A girl with an British accent said who was a little taller than Mercedes as she sat down next to Alexis

"What's up Paige?" Everyone said except for Aero who shyly blushed really hard and put his head on his sister's shoulder causing her to giggle and wrap her arm around him then introduced Paige to him "Paige this is my little brother Aero, he just transferred here from Florida and he's really shy for some reason...

"Hi Aero, you don't need to be shy, I don't bite" Paige said as she smiled and held her hand out to Aero in which Aero shook hesitated a little but ended up shaking her hand lightly then whispered something in Mercedes' ear quietly

"Awww Aero why don't you tell her that"

"Tell me what?"

Aero blushed even more but started stuttering over his words "I uhh...I said umm that you were really beautiful"

Paige blushed a little "Awww thank you! You're really cute too" Aero smiled and took his head off of Mercedes

_**Paige then smiled and started to everyone but mainly to Aero, asking him why he was on crutches at one point. This went on for about ten minutes and the bell was about to ring so everyone started packing up but was stopped by a female's voice asking them to stay for a little while.**_

"Hey can I tell you guys something please?" Alexis said as she stood up and started playing with her fingers

"Sure what's up little one, what's on your mind?" Mercedes and Aero said along with everyone else.

"Okay thanks guys, okay I ummm...you guys are my friends so I think you deserve to be the first to know...I think...I think I m-might be into girls now." Alexis said and covered her face and sat down as everyone went silent for a while.

"That's great Alexis, I'm proud of you" JoJo said as she wrapped her arms around Alexis, blushing really hard.

**Everyone (at the table) then smiled at Alexis and hugged her tightly, as they said the same thing, causing her to smile really hard.**

"C'mon JoJo, we have the same third period together" Mercedes said as she grabbed JoJo's hand and started walking to class with her.

"Wait Mercedes! I don't-...know where my class is." Aero started to shout to his sister who was too far away to hear him.

**Aero turned back around to get his backpack and crutches and realized that everyone had already left, so got on his crutches and left the table to find his class in which he didn't have a clue on what direction to go.**


	4. Period 3: Health

_**HEY EVERYONE, I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. COLLEGE IS SO TIME CONSUMING AND I'VE BEEN TRYING TO UPLOAD THIS CHAPTER FOR MONTHS BECAUSE I COMPLETED IT MONTHS AGO. BY THE WAY I DON'T OWN ANYONE IN THIS STORY. I FORGOT TO ADD DISCLAIMERS IN MY OTHER CHAPTER.**_

* * *

Aero was crutching (I don't know the word for it) around the campus at the moment looking for his classroom. He then turned to his right and entered a hallway with a lot of lockers and doors that led to different classrooms, but he was stopped by 3 students who were wearing all black.

"Hey kid, you look lost...where ya headed?" The tallest of the three students asked Aero as he put his hand on Aero's shoulder

"You know Joe, he's not the only one who's lost. You wanna talk about lost? I lost my parents at a young age. Hey kid, do you still have YOUR parents?... That's what I thought" another one of the three students said as he uncontrollably twitched repeatedly.

"Jonathan calm down! Did you take your meds today!? The last said who had half of his hair dyed blonde, as he pulled his twitchy friend away from Aero

"Anyway, where ya headed kid?" The taller student asked once again

"Uhhh...B...2" Aero answered as he looked at his schedule and gave it to the tall student. The tall student looked at the schedule then gave it back to Aero

"Your class is gonna be down the hall, make a left by the water fountain, second door on your right"

"Thanks"

"No problem, and by the way, my name is Joe but call me Roman. Twitchy over here is Jonathan but call him Dean. And the blonde is Colby but call him Seth. Look out for us if you ever need anything, okay?" Roman said after introducing himself and his friends.

"Okay I'll be sure to remember that. My name is Aero by the way" Aero replied before shaking the three students' hands and leaving towards his classroom. Aero arrived at the classroom about 15 minutes later and knocked on the door, during back a little so that the door wouldn't knock him off of his crutches. A few seconds later, the door was opened by a woman with blonde hair which went to the end of her neck. She wore a white tank top with a black leather jacket over it, black tights, and black flats.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The woman asked as she stood in the doorway

"Ummm...is this Mrs. Garcia's health class?"

"Yes it is. Are you the new student that she was supposed to have?"

"Yes I am" Aero answered as he gave the blonde his schedule

"Oh...well hello nice to meet you, I'm Ms. Young. I'm the teacher's assistant but you can call me Renee" The blonde said after reading his schedule and giving it back to him then stepping aside to let Aero in the classroom

"Nice to meet you too and by the way, you have pretty eyes Renee" He replied before entering the classroom

"Awww thank you"

"No Problem"

Aero then entered the classroom and went to Mrs. Garcia, Mrs. Garcia who was wearing a thin black long sleeved shirt with a red and black plaid shirt wrapped around her waist, black leggings, and black flats, in return, smiled then put her hands on her knees and started to speak

"Heeey sweetheart, you must be Aero, am I correct?"

"Yep that's me" Aero said as he smiled back at her

"Well nice to meet you, my name is Mrs. Garcia, but only YOU can call me Brie, okay?" The brunette said as she hugged her crippled student

"Okay thanks Brie"

"You're welcome sweetie...oh and I heard about what you did for my sister so I want to thank you for that" Brie said as she hugged Aero again

"No problem, it was my pleasure" Aero said as he proceeded to an empty seat in the back of the room next to AJ, not knowing that Brie was smiling at him the whole time.

"HEY AERO! AJ shouted as she hugged him tightly, causing him to smile and hug her back the same way

"Hey April what's up?" He then said as he continued hugging her

"Hey Aero, I'm just happy there's finally someone I actually get along with in this boring classroom" AJ said as she turned her body towards Aero, giving him her full attention

"What do you mean April?" AJ just giggled childishly and then sat on his lap and whispered in his ear, "no one likes me in this class, not even the teacher"

"What do you...How come nobody likes you? What could you have possibly done?" Aero retorted causing AJ to look at him with a straight face

"Don't judge a book by it's cover baby boy, looks can be very very deceiving" AJ finally said before getting off of his lap and sitting back in her seat.

"Okay but can you tell me why everyone "hates you"?"

"because they aren't me babe, why else would they hate me? I'm literally everything these girls wish they were. I'm beautiful, popular, smart, I have a nice body. I mean seriously, what more do I have to say?" AJ said as she giggled

"Sooooo I'm gonna take a guess and say its because of your arrogance?" Aero said as he chuckled at AJ

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't...All I know is that they don't like me but guess what, I don't like them either" AJ commented as she laid her head on Aero's shoulder and held his hand, locking her fingers with his

"April can you stop talking please!? Thank you" Brie said as she stopped teaching

"But I-" AJ started but was cut off by Aero

"Sorry Brie, that was my fault...it won't happen again" Aero told Brie, causing AJ to smile and kiss him on the cheek as she hugged and thanked him

"Oh...well my apologies April, but Aero can you quiet down please sweetheart...please?"

"Okay, sorry"

"It's Okay"

* * *

After Aero quieted down, Brie proceeded to teach for the last thirty minutes of class until the bell rang and Brie dismissed everyone...everyone except for Aero because she asked him to stay after class so that she could talk to him and he said yes, then he crutched to her

"Yeah Brie?"

"Hey Aero, did you enjoy my class today?"

"Well to be completely honest...yes I did, I'm sorry for being disruptive"

"It's okay sweetheart...I asked you to stay after so that I can talk to you about April"

"What about her Brie?" Aero asked as he looked at her confused

"She's bad news baby, I'm not trying to tell you to stop being friends with her, but just be careful okay"

"Be careful with what Brie?" Aero asked as he took a step towards her

"She's a-" Brie was cut off by Mercedes yelling through the door

"Aero! Let's go, what's the hold up!? Come on!" Mercedes yelled while smiling and holding JoJo's hand

"Okay Mercedes" Aero said as he turned around and started crutching towards his big sister

"Oh...well I'll talk to you next time sweetheart"

"Okay see you tomorrow Brie"

* * *

After Aero exited the room with his sister, Brie sighed and started getting ready for her next set of students, Mercedes and JoJo escorted Aero to his 4th period then left to their class after apologizing for leaving Aero after nutrition.

* * *

_**WELL I HOPE YOU GUYS AND GIRLS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, STAY TUNED FOR MORE BECAUSE UPLOADS WILL BE MORE OFTEN. BY THE WAY, I HAVE A POLL OPEN, SO PLEASE VOTE! THANK YOU FOR READING! I LOVE YOU ALL!**_


End file.
